The Pain He Caused
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Seven accounts of how Lord Voldemort affected them. Madam Puddifoot, Jocelind Wadcock, Antonin Dolohov, Bartemius Crouch Sr, Arianna Dumbledore, Dilys Derwent, and Albus Severus Potter. Written for Random Characters challenge at HPFC.


Arianna's Point of View

He caused my brother so much pain, that man that they call you-know-who. I never actually met him I died before his time, but I have watched my brother carefully for many years. He never meant to do me any harm, the duel that caused my death was not his fault no matter what Aberforth says. I was better off here in heaven anyways. This is a place of peace, a place of happiness. He isn't here, and as I sit next to my brother I'm thankful that no more harm can be done to him.

* * *

Dilys' Point of View

I've seen what he can do. Between the office of the headmaster at Hogwarts, and St. Mungo's I've seen the pain and suffering that he has caused. The Potter boy who I've seen in the headmasters office countless times over his years at Hogwarts, forced to fight to destroy the man that killed his own parents. He had always wanted to do it though; I mean who wouldn't want revenge on the person that killed your own parents. St. Mungo's has been much worse; I still remember the day they brought the Longbottoms in. The torture they were put through wasn't even at his hand, but at the hand of one of his crazed followers.

If I were still alive I would have worked against him. The man needed to be stopped, and I cheered when I found out that Potter had defeated him. For sometimes the loss we have had can only be forgiven if the opposite force is taken out.

* * *

Madam Puddifoot's Point of View

He disrupted my business for years. One of his supposed followers Sirius Black caused havoc that gave Hogsmeade village a horrid name. With criminals afoot my small amount of customers dropped to near nothing that year. With the threat gone a year later I gained them back with the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts. All the foreigners that it attracted gave me many customers that was until he killed the Diggory boy. In some way shape or form since his rise to power he has caused not only me, but the other shop owners of Hogwarts problems.

When I heard that he had attacked Hogwarts that was the last straw for me. The hard work I had put into my business would suffer no more. I grabbed my wand, and stepped forth determined to make a difference in the battle that would end the turmoil we had faced for so many years. I was able to stun a couple of death eaters, but I did not kill anyone. After Potter killed the boy I was relieved, my business had been saved. Then I looked around and realized what he had done.

* * *

Jocelind's Point of View

He ruined quidditch for me. The last few years of my life I was looking forward to the end of my retirement, and the excitement of the quidditch season. It all started at the World Cup where Ireland defeated Bulgaria. Late in the night his followers wrecked havoc in the fields where wizards where staying. I was lucky enough to have decided to go home, but others were not so fortunate. Then in the following years people began to stay in their homes. It was now to dangerous to even travel out for a harmless game of quidditch. In the year before his death the season was cancelled all together, and most players joined the cause against him.

My former team the Puddlemere United lost a great seeker, and chaser to that war. Both died while trying to help muggle-born wizards to safety. He made the quidditch world hell for me, and I'm almost ninety years old.

* * *

Antonin's Point of View

He turned me into something I wasn't. At first it was just all for fun Tom was my friend he started a small group that worked against muggleborns and it was just fun in the beginning, a bunch of harmless young purebloods feeling superior to others. Then the fun began to change. Tom turned into him a friend I no longer knew. He used force to get us to do what he wanted, and we gladly obliged because it was the pureblood thing to do. I made my first kill at twenty eight years old. The young girl I killed was no more then eight; I went home that night and cried myself to sleep. The years wore on and I tortured at will just to please him. My problems ended when I help murder to apparently special wizards. The aurors found out and I waited in prison for years, just waiting to die.

Then he came, he saved me so what was I to do run to the other side and beg for forgiveness. No, I continued his work. I killed, tortured, and captured all for him the one I was being to hate. My final kill was the werewolf; Lupin I think was his name. He fell to the ground his wife screaming and running to his side. I watched as Bellatrix murdered her too. The filthy bitch took advantage of the situation, but she herself had a brief glimpse from insanity after that. After all she had killed her niece. That is what he did to us he turned us into something we weren't, and as I dueled Flitwick I began to give up. I was defeated I fell with a scream letting all my anguish towards him out.

* * *

Bartemius' Point of View

He tore my family apart. I once had the perfect pureblood family a good wife and a good son. I had a good job, one in which I was being quickly promoted. That was until my son made a foolish mistake. My own son sided with him. Barty meant no harm I honestly believe to this day the Lestrange's peer pressured him into it. Barty was a good boy one who knew his place in society and was generally well behaved. In my shock I showed no mercy and sentenced my own son to life in prison all because of him. I tried to make it work, my wife so upset with me I set to prison instead of my son. She died in that hell hole, and my son remained with me at home under an invisibility cloak being kept in the house by a curse. My intentions were wrong, and I deserved to die, but not at the hand I did. My own son took my life, the person I had sacrificed everything for. I should have died at my own hand for the satisfaction of me and not him.

* * *

Albus Severus' Point of View

I never knew him, this man that caused so much harm to my family. He killed my uncle, killed my friends parents, and most of all made me and my father different. Father and I look extremely alike, but will never look the same because of the scar on his forehead. Teddy will never feel love from his mother, or receive praise from his father because of him. I will never know my Uncle Fred who I am told was one of the funniest guys around, even funnier then Uncle George which I find hard to believe. I remember the night that mum woke up screaming for him to stop saying that she would give her life instead of dads. The terror remains with my father the most I think. He may be strong, but I can see it in his face on his birthday, on Halloween, on the anniversary of the battle. He will allows remember him, and even though I never knew him I will always know Lord Voldemort.

**This was written for the Random Characters challenge at HPFC. Hope you enjoyed and reviews are love. :D**


End file.
